


Dance, dance, little bird

by Lystopia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: War is over, Ginny goes back to Hogwarts for another 6th year. (A good one)Apparently, someone's got her heart, but it's not Harry Potter.





	Dance, dance, little bird

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Danse, danse, petit oiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794721) by [Lystopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia). 



> Personal translation/adaptation of this cute drabble I've written for a challenge. French being my first language, I wanted to give it a go in English.

« _Dance, dance, little bird. Dance, dance, around me so. ___

____

_Dance, dance, little bird. My arms are gladly opened for you._ »

This little song, Ginny Weasley could not stop herself from humming it. Did she know where it came from? Of course. Did she turn red only at the thought of its lyrics coming out so loud? Oh, yes. Each time, she begged her brain to forget. Each time, the melody found its way back to her. It remained there during shower time, at breakfast, during Monday's Potions class as well as Transfiguration on Wednesday. At night, before retiring in the arms of Morpheus, Ginny would always fall into the same memory pieces…

Birds spinning around this young woman with bright hair.

Leaves tickling her nose, those from the sapling behind which Ginny was hidden to enjoy the show.

This feeling, like rising from ashes after years of darkness.

The sudden arrival of the butterflies. Shocking.

And there it was, Luna Lovegood's laughter, sounding so outstandingly well-balanced to her ears.

« _She is there, finally. ___

____

_Just for us, our dearly Queen._ »


End file.
